


This Day

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria 2014. Saturday night. Sometimes it's okay to break promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for F1 Flash Fic.

Rob starts at the sound of a sharp, urgent knock on his hotel room door. He curses under his breath at the shock, hand to his chest; the day had been stressful enough without being frightened out of his skin by someone outside.

But he shouldn't complain about stress when it comes in the best possible way. He'd diligently turned down a glass of champagne because you don't get points until tomorrow. Feels like the old days, he'd said in an interview. _Almost like the old days_ , he'd added inwardly. It's different now. Not just the colours, or the language. It's different.

Well, maybe not _so_ different. Because Felipe is at his door.

He looks like he's been running, or at least hurrying, to get here. He's a touch out of breath, a touch untidy, a gentle curl of dark hair draped down his forehead. He leans back against the door, closing it behind himself, and swallows. There's a gleam in his eye that sends a lightning bolt up Rob's spine.

"This day, Rob." He gives a breathless, disbelieving laugh and shakes his head. " _This day._ "

_This day. Yeah._ Rob smiles wide enough to bring out the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, not bad," he murmurs, quietly thrilled by the way Felipe stares at him.

Then the Brazilian appears to snap himself out of it and holds up his hands. Contrite, almost embarrassed.

"I know, I know. We say we don't do this again, is unprofessional, now is different. We say stop. I _know_." he shakes his head, seemingly struggling to articulate himself. "But is just..."

He trails off. And he's right, they did say they'd stop; they stopped trading spare room keys, they stopped locking the door to Rob's office, they stopped texting dirty things to one another (mostly). They had stopped, they really had, but… _this day_.

"Just what, mate?" Rob encourages, knowing he shouldn't. He smiles again in a way that he knows does terrible things to Felipe's insides, knowing he shouldn't. Felipe's eyes widen a little, that gleam of his switching up to a burn.

Rob curses in surprise for the second time in five minutes, because Felipe's hands suddenly clamp onto his shoulders, effortlessly hitching himself up and wrapping his legs around Rob's middle. Rob staggers backwards under the weight of his driver - _one_ of his drivers - and collapses onto the bed with a grunt of discomfort. It's fleeting discomfort, however, because Felipe is soon sat astride his hips and stretching himself out to pin Rob's hands above his head. Rob offers no resistance.

Felipe teases him with the promise of a kiss, lips hovering close but not close enough. "We celebrate a little bit, no?"

"You don't get points on--S- _Saturday_ \--" Rob's facetious-but-not-really reply dissolves into a groan when Felipe rolls his hips.

"Only a little bit…" Felipe coos, his gentle tone at odds with the eager fire in his eyes. He smiles wickedly when Rob's fingers dig into the backs of his hands. "Very small celebration, very quick…"

"This is quick, is it?," Rob grumbles, feeling colour begin to stain his cheeks, body responding keenly to the way Felipe moves against him. The sound of Felipe's increasingly heavy breathing alone is starting to undo him.

" _Veeeery quick…_ " Felipe purrs, rocking particularly slowly against Rob as he does so. He glances down between the two of them and grins. "I think you will be very quick, no?"

The colour in Rob's cheeks deepens to something close to beetroot and he chokes on a laugh. "Fucking hurry up and kiss me, you--"

He doesn't get the chance to voice his insult because Felipe gives him the kiss he demands, full and passionate and _dominant_ , all the confidence and swagger Rob had seen in him earlier that day in his movements now, coaxing out moans and making his hips buck. Rob squeezes his hands tightly and smiles into the kiss.

Feels like the old days.


End file.
